The Story of Us
by Blossom-Charm232
Summary: Flora sees Helia and shes Deeply in Love with him. What would she do? Will Helia fall in love with Flora? Or Flora would stay deep inside Loving him without telling him she loves him? DEDICATED TO TWIGHTLUVER01! HAPPY BIRTHDAY :) AND FORMELY BLOOMINTHEWINX10/2!


**Hey guys, Since its today's Foreverflora16 birthday, I was thinking of a present like this, And yes this is helia and flora's couple which is a story but a present, Its just 1 chapter. Its a song i was thinking about :) I hope you really love it flo :) Also the Italic is the lyrics im putting.**

**disclaimer: I dont own winxclub, And the song because taylor swift owns it, But not winx club, Iginio Straffi owns it. Also this is the story of us lyrics**

* * *

"_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, "they're the lucky ones"  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through"_

"Flora screamed, When the monster almost hit flora, But suddenly she saw, A gray hair (I think his hair is gray), With blue and dark blue eyes."

"Flora looked up, And saw Helia"

"Way to go Helia! the specialist said"

"Suddenly Helia let go of the monster, Flora screamed again, But suddenly fainted, But luckly helia picked up flora's legs, And ran to Safety, Flora took a little look at Helia, But she just closed her eyes."

"When she woke up, She saw helia"

"Helia, Flora whispered, As she slept, Which Helia smiled"

"When she woke up, Helia wasnt there anymore, She sighed, And got up to magix, Saw their boyfriends with them, But flora She felt lonley."

**"Flora's POV"**

_"Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now  
Next chapter"_

"In the next few months, it was valentine's day."

"One day flora's Pixie, Chatta, Kept telling like Helia is in love with you, Or Helia is going to be your secret admire. But nothing is going to happen between me and helia, I sighed"

"When i got there, I saw helia sitting on a rock, Drawing."

_"How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me  
Oh, we're scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud"_

"Helia!, I exlaimed, Suddenly i opened my arms, Suddenly my letters fell down."

"suddenly i blushed, With that helia got up, And helped me picked up my cards"

"Thank you helia, I said"

"Your welcome, Helia said"

"_Did he just talk?, I mean when he saved me, he didnt tell me anything, _Flora thought in her mind, In shocked"

"He- Helia, These cards, They are for yo- you, I said, Nervously"

"Suddenly helia opened the cards, And smiled"

"So these are for me?, Helia said"

" Yes, I replied back"

"Thank you, Flora, Helia said, In within blushed"

"Your welcome, I said in blushed to"

"Then he took his art, But wait, He left one letter behind"

_"Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded_ room  
And_ we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now"_

"when i opened the letter, It said"

_**" You have green eyes, which are beautfiul**_

_**" Brownish hair, Is long and well... Gorgeous**_

_**" Your nose, Is cute like a butterfly"**_

_**"You are kind, Like a flower"**_

_**" You will be a flower, And always my flower"**_

_**" You will be the kindest girl, Around the world"**_

_**"No matter what, You will be the fairy of nature, Which makes you love the garden"**_

_**"I will give you anything, For my flower"**_

_**"I will always love you in my heart"**_

_**"Your secret admire, H_l_a, Which you have to find out who wrote this, My flower"**_

_**(Im not very good at Ryhming so im making a cute describing to flora okay?)**_

"I giggled, And blushed, Also i reconize this H L A, I know this guy, He was my hero in the past few months"

" I got up, And called helia"

_"If you'd say you'd rather love than fight  
So many things that you wish I knew  
But the story of us might be ending soon"_

_"_I Went to, Magix lake, And saw helia, I blushed, I was ready to tell him, Who was the secret admire"

"Helia, I whispered"

"Flora, My flower, Helia said"

"I know whos the secret admire, I said"

"Who?, Helia whispered, Into my ear"

_"Now I'm standing alone  
In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say  
Since a twist of fate  
When it all broke down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now"_

"Its- I said but stopped, I was shy to tell him"

"Helia, Im shy to tell, I said"

"Its okay flora, Tell me, Helia said"

_"And we're not speaking  
And I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you  
Like it's killing me?  
I don't know what to say"_

"Its you, And i know the H, L, A I said"

"Helia smiled and replied, Flora i will always love you"

"I smiled and hugged him"

"But suddenly we stopped hugging"

"Untill sunset, We began to kiss, Our first kiss"

_"Since a twist of fate  
'cause we're going down  
And the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now"_

* * *

"So flora, Like my gift?, I hope you do, Because some of the chapters are from the episodes, But i just guessed, Well hope you like it"


End file.
